Naruto Dovahkiin Uzumaki
by demillence
Summary: It wasn't kyuubi that attacked konoha, but paarthurnax. Now watch as Naruto, an artificial dragonborn, raises to fight for and protect konoha, from not only Akatsuki, a cult of dragon worshipers rumored to be lead by the dragon priests themselves, but also Alduin, the strongest of the dragons. But can he succeed, what with gods and the deadra messing with his life on all sides?


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SKYRIM**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Yeah, this story has been on my mind for all of two minutes, and it was so awesome that I ran home from where I was, which funnily was at home, and started typing as fast as I could. Or something like that. Anyways, what happens when you mix two immensely awesome things? More awesomeness, that's what. Yeah, Skyrim and Naruto mixed together. Awe-fucking-some.**

**And now for the actual story. Oh, and a fair warning to you guys, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Like I said, I just thought of it now. Also, I hope im not copying anybody at all, I haven't seen any stories out there like this one, so if there is, I don't mean to take your ideas from you. If there isn't another story like this out there, then ALL THESE IDEAS ARE MINE! And I don't really care if anyone uses them at all, not like I can make any money either way, just plz don't take all the credit for yourself. I have enough people doing that in my life right now, don't need more.**

**And now, on with the awesomeness.**

**Chapter One: Dragonborn**

_Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes  
With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes  
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows  
You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
Naal ok zin los vahriin  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal

Naruto was scared. Scared beyond belief. At twelve years old and in the ninja academy, he had though the beatings would stop. But they didn't, if anything they seemed to increase. Multiply even. But none of this mattered, no what mattered right now was running.

It was funny, really. Ironic was probably a good word. His day had started good. Really good in fact.

_Flashback_

Ramen for breakfast, ramen for after breakfast snack, ramen for after snack snack. Yep, Life was good. No school for today, something about teachers needing time to catch up or something. Didn't really matter, all that mattered was that there was no school.

Deciding to make the day even better, Naruto started the long trek to his favorite place in the whole world, the Hokage Monument. He had always felt a sense of belonging and love when he stood atop the Fourths head.

He finally arrived atop the fourths head, and took up his regular spot leaning against one of the spikey stone locks of hair. As he stood there just looking out across the village as the sun rose, he felt an even stronger sense of peace. Then, suddenly the peace was shattered. With a loud crack, the ground underneath Naruto gave out. The only thing going through his mind as he fell hundreds of feet, probably to his death, was that he had no idea that the Mountain was hollow.

Then, with a sense of immense pain, darkness took over everything.

XXX

Slowly. Naruto opened, his eyes, though everything was still dark, with just a spec of light way up in the sky. Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto raised his head and looked around himself. Darkness, everywhere. He slowly sat up, and raised his hand right up to his face, and wasn't surprised when he couldn't see it. As he stood up, he groaned and stumbled forward. This had unexpected results.

Slowly, a blue light appeared. Not bright at all, but it was light, and so Naruto was willing to go towards it. As he slowly made his way towards the light, it got brighter and brighter, and something seemed to be pulling him towards it, something deep within him begged him to go towards the light, to touch it, feel it, make it his own. And he complied.

As he made his way closer and closer, a feeling of euphoria shot through him. He was almost there! And with one last mighty, if painful, step, he touched the light. Suddenly the light flashed, and everything around his seemed to blur, yet the light grew clearer. Marking. Strange marking. That's what was making the light. It looked like some type of writing. And strangely, Naruto made sense of it.

He didn't know how, since he had trouble reading, but whatever these marking said, he could read. Quite easily too. Slowly, to his dismay, the light started to fade, but another one sprang up next to it. And then another. After a few seconds, he made out the words. Force, balance, and push. He didn't quite get it, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. For the whole cavern he was in had lit up while he was entranced with the words on the wall.

He seemed to be in a cave. Chests lay strewn about all over, and he was in a U shaped slab of stone. It rose several yards into the sky, and had pictures running up the upper half of it. The bottom half of the stone was all words in that strange language, but he could only read the three that were glowing.

He looked around more, and saw more chests and pieces of gold than he could count, though that wasn't saying much since he could only count up to around 50. But still! Gold means money! And money means ramen! He slowly made his way up to a chest, and with a little bit of force he opened it up, though it let out a loud screeching sound. Inside the chest was several books, and a note atop those books. Naruto picked the note up, and started to slowly read it. In the back of his head he noted that the note was also in the strange language.

_To whoever finds these ruins,_

_Greetings, dragonborn. If you are wondering how I knew you were dragonborn, this letter is written in the language of the dragons, something only dragons, dragon priest, and dragonborn can read. I wish I could be there to greet you, but sadly, I cannot. The great Dragon Alduin had sought to take this world for his own, and I fear that he will succeed. We have no choice, but to open another rift in time and cast him in, and pray to the nine divines that he stays there indefinitely. Sadly, I fear that this will not be the case, he broke out once, and he is bound to do so again. And I fear, that if you are reading this, then Alduin has once again returned. It is just a hunch, but I fear that my hunches are usually correct. On the ruins behind you, are three words of power, or as most call them, shouts. The language of the dragons, deadly to all, for names are power, and each word of power is the name of a dragon._

_You must journey to the ruins of the Nords, and find each dragon shout. It is imperative that you do this, for you will need each and every one of them to fight Alduin. In this chest, I have left you books on dragons, nords, nord ruins, and several other things. In the chests around you, are what is left of my belongings. Above you is what I have come to call the Talent tree. It may sound stupid, but you will see. I wish I could spend more time explaining you burden to you, but I fear Alduin nears, and it is my duty to stop him._

_Good luck in your journeys, dragonborn, and may the divines bless you._

_Flashback end_

After he had read the note, he had looked around, tried to open a few chests, but found all of the locked. When he had looked to the sky like the letter had told him to, he had found several more specks of light had shown up, each looking like some weird picture. At least, he thought so. They all looked rather blurred.

He had tried to read the books, but he had found that they were in the regular language, the one he was used too, but that meant that he hardly understood any of it. He had looked around, and eventually found a way out of the cave, though if he was any bigger than he was he wouldn't have fit. It was just a small hole that ran through most of the mountain and eventually led to the paths hollowed out for evacuation purposes.

But once again, none of that mattered. All that mattered was getting away from the mob that was chasing him through konoha. He tripped over his own tired legs, and slowly made his way back up to start running again, but it was too late. He was caught. Surrounded on every side, people jeering and leering at him. Ha backed against a fence, and noted with a hint of dark humor that al least there weren't any shinobi in the mob this time.

The beating started, and soon after the pleas for them to stop. Slowly, anger started to build up. Why where they beating on him? Why did everyone hate him? Why him? He didn't do anything, so why? He felt something stirring within him, but paid it no mind. He had his thoughts elsewere. In specific, something he had heard Kiba say once. If haters hating you for no reason, give those mother fuckers a reason.

And so he would. He grabbed his anger, the stirring fealing inside of him, his hate and let it all out with a roar. It was at this moment that the Sandaime Hokage showed up. What he saw both fascinated him and scared him.

Naruto, in the middle of a crater, slowly stood up, blood flowing down him from multiple wounds, several villagers moaning in pain around him. Red chakra started to swirl around him, but stopped suddenly, then started swirling in the opposite direction much faster. Slowly, the red chakra turned green, and purple, and pretty much every color in the rainbow, then suddenly was pulled into Naruto. He was looking towards the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Several shinobi who had come at the feeling of a huge amount of chakra being released ran towards him, intent on killing him. The sandaime was about to step in, when Naruto's head snapped up to look at them. All of them paused in their charge. All of them stood transfixed on Naruto's eyes, which had taken a golden , with his pupils where slits, like a fox…or a dragon. What happened next astounded everyone.

Several of the mob had gotten up, and started to charge again, the shinobi who had paused joined them. As they were about to reach him, he opened his mouth. Several flinched, remembering the roar that came from the boy not one minute ago, but were all surprised when instead a deep smooth baritone sounded out, speaking three strange words. Three words that changed the teens life forever.

"**FUS RO DAH"**

And a blue wave of power emanated from his mouth, blasting all in his path back, and collapsing several houses on the way. There was a trench in the ground where the blue way had just traveled.

Sarutobi stood shocked. He was the professor, said to be the smartest man in the world. He had read many books, heard tell of many myths, legends, and tall tales. When he read the old dust covered book that told of humans with the soul of a dragon, he had taken it to be a myth. Something made by authors of old to amuse the children of their time. But what he had just seen, it just screamed dragonborn. And that both excited him and scared him shitless. What would the villagers think of this?

Back with Naruto, he was feeling a feeling of contentment. _Hehe, gave them fuckers a reason to hate me_ was his last thought before he fell on his face and passed out.

XXX

**I could have made this chapter longer, but I decided to stop and get your opinions on it so far. If you noticed, I have a slight problem with switching back and forth between people, and also switching between third person, second person, and sometimes first person perspectives. This chapter was worse than normal, since it's like 1 in the morning and I'm tired as hell, but I wanted to get this out. So, tell me what you think. Flame me if you want, but I'd like some constructive criticism if you could do that. Anyways, hope you guys liked it, and I have a few things to say about the story.**

**One, I have him all three words to the unrelenting force shout for a reason. That reason being throw lots of people into a wall, while collapsing that wall. That will be the only word that he learns all three words at the same time, the rest will be spaced out all over the elemental nations. Also, as to what the other chests contain, well, I won't tell you, but it's pretty obvious and I think you guys will guess what's in them pretty easily.**

**That's all I think, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**-DEMILLENCE-**


End file.
